


Quid Pro Quo

by akadora



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadora/pseuds/akadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya has all the money in the world, while the latter has nothing but himself to offer. How's that for a bargain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

Kaiji wasn’t quite sure anymore when and how it had started, but Kazuya’s attempts to butter him up were getting more frequent and obvious by the day. For example, once he’d had his servant drive a brand-new car over to Kaiji’s doorstep, big and shining and probably astronomically priced.

“No, I don’t want a car,” Kaiji had said. _Not from you, anyway_ , was the part he could have said aloud, but didn’t.

In truth Kaiji kind of wanted a car, but he knew he’d have to do something unpleasant sooner or later if he accepted any of these presents the brat was throwing at him. Kayuza’s gifts were never free, and that was something Kaiji’d already learned once to his misfortune - but not again. The memory of it brought too much shame to be contemplated for long periods at a time. No, definitely not again.

One other time, Kazuya had gotten tickets for two to an amusement park and brought them up to Kaiji’s door with a bouquet of roses. That had been so clichéd and pathetic that it was almost cute, until Kaiji had read from the tickets that the so-called “amusement park” was actually a swindler’s nest owned by Hyoudou Kazutaka’s corporation. Needless to say, Kaiji slammed the door on Kazuya’s face pretty quickly after realising it.

Then, of course, after realising that bribing wouldn’t work on Kaiji, Kazuya had tried extortion tactics to get the poor gambler to go on a date with him. Tough luck. Those were even less effective on Kaiji. Kazuya had appealed to his father, said Kazutaka was going to send Kaiji off to slavery again unless he complained, threatened to drag Kaiji off to his dungeon himself and cut him until he bled dry - he’d even said he was going to ban every store in the country from selling beer to Kaiji, all just so he would agree to one date. Nope, nope, nope. Kaiji had laughed in Kazuya’s face after that last one. That one had been just desperate. Such a thing would’ve been near impossible to organise, after all, even with Hyoudou Kazutaka’s connections. As for the other threats… well, Kazuya could execute any one of them at any time if he wanted, so Kaiji could be reasonably sure the brat’s threats were full of empty air.

Now, it had been a couple of days since Kaiji had last had to think of Kazuya. He would have preferred it if he could spend a few more in peace… but as his phone suddenly rang in the living room, he had a strong suspicion of who the caller might be. Kaiji got up from the floor with a sigh and dragged his feet over to the telephone.

Just as soon as Kaiji picked up the receiver, he knew the caller from his breathing alone. No one huffed and puffed like that into the receiver. It was just plain weird - not to mention creepy.

Kaiji’d just about had enough of Kazuya’s antics. At least he hadn’t shown up in person today. That way, he might’ve been harder to get rid of, but as it stood…

“For the last time, I’m still not going out with-”

Kazuya interrupted Kaiji mid-yell. “I called your landlord. He’s gonna throw ya out in two days unless ya go out on a date with me.”

Kaiji jaw slackened, left hanging in surprise. How dare he? Now that Kaiji was living in his own rented flat again, giving that up was something that he wouldn’t really want to take a chance on. Seems like daddy’s little extortionist had finally figured that out. Rats.

“Are you fucking serious?” Kaiji managed to spit out.

Kazuya laughed, that stupid snotty laugh he always had going on when he thought he had the upper hand. Kaiji really hated that laugh. “I’m always serious…” A small pause. “…especially about you.”

Good God. That was so cheesy and stupid. Kaiji snorted through his nose. “Fuck it. Fine. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he huffed and slammed the receiver into Kazuya’s ear.  
By early evening, Kazuya was outside Kaiji’s door, ringing the doorbell the second and even the third time before Kaiji’d even had time enough to cross over to the door and open it. _Patience is a virtue, kid_ , Kaiji grumbled in his mind as he opened to door to a dressed-up and happily grinning Kazuya.

Kaiji was about to break into a run right then and there. Kazuya looked like a bridegroom in his white smock and his gold jewelry. Next to him, Kaiji looked like a street-dweller in his ratty jeans and his old, brown jacket. Somehow, that managed to strike a bit of self-consciousness into Kaiji’s mind, as well as terror. Who knew what Kazuya really had in mind for the evening?

“So… where to?” Kazuya asked, surprising Kaiji.

“I thought you already had something in mind,” Kaiji said. He wasn’t familiar with the places the Hyoudou family liked to spend time in while going out. He was kinda hungry, though, so he had been hoping Kazuya would at least treat him to dinner.

“Nah,” Kazuya said, grinning ever so widely, “I’ll let you choose. Any place you want.”

And with that, they ended up in the nearest hamburger joint Kaiji could think of. It was fine, Kaiji found himself thinking while stuffing a double-bacon burger into his mouth. He could have chosen something fancier, sure, could have eaten well for once in his life… but it likely wouldn’t have tasted as good. The unfamiliarity of the experience, the awkwardness, the sense of being a visitor in Kazuya’s own home turf… Kaiji convinced himself that it was much better this way. Much, much better, he mused as he gobbled down the last of his hamburger and moved on to the chips.

Kazuya was keeping a much slower pace compared to Kaiji. He mainly concentrated on watching Kaiji wolf down his food as fast as he could, a slimy smile playing on his lips all the while. Sometimes he would take a bite out of his burger and offer a small comment.

“I’m not used to grub like this, but it’s not horrible,” Kazuya said, munching down. “What I don’t get is, how do you stay so thin if you eat this kinda crap all the time?”

Kazuya looked at Kaiji, then suddenly poked the other man between the ribs. That got Kaiji to raise his eyes from his food, almost yelping in surprise, but stopping himself just in time. His cheeks reddened a shade, uncomfortable as he was with the touch and the possible implications of it.

“I don’t eat that much,” Kaiji mumbled, lowering his gaze back to his food, not wanting to meet the other man’s eyes again.

In truth, even this much was a luxury to Kaiji. Somehow he felt too embarrassed to admit to Kazuya just how little food he could actually afford. The rich little jerk had absolutely no concept of what it meant to be poor - really poor.

The pair ate the rest of their meals in relative silence. Kaiji noticed it was getting kind of late - Kazuya had taken his sweet time eating his portion of the food - and he hoped Kazuya would maybe let him off with just this, escort him home and they would say their goodbyes. And that would be it. You never knew how these things worked out with Kazuya, but seeing as how the brat seemed to be in a relatively normal mood today - no murderous glint in eyes, no crazy ideas - it was conceivable.

As predicted, Kazuya had of course offered - more like insisted - to walk Kaiji home. And walk him like a dog he did, holding Kaiji by the arm, digging his fingers into his coat sleeve, practically dragging him along. How romantic.

As they stopped in front of Kaiji’s apartment building, Kaiji dug a cigarette out of his pocket and lighted it within the palm of his hand. Not looking at Kazuya - who, incidentally, was still standing in the yard as if expecting something - he took a drag out of the cigarette, puffing out the smoke while holding the butt between his thumb and forefinger. Without warning, Kazuya snatched the cigarette from Kaiji’s fingertips and quickly blew some smoke.

“This is pretty bad stuff, Kaiji,” Kazuya said, handing the cigarette back to Kaiji. “I wouldn’t buy this brand if I were you.”

Kaiji silently seethed. There went a practically unused cigarette, one of the last ones of his current pack. He wasn’t going to touch that again with his lips, not when it had been that close to Kazuya’s mouth - even the thought of it was enough to make Kaiji hurl. And it wasn’t like he could afford many more of those, let alone a better brand. Kaiji let the stub fall from between his fingers and stomped it out with his shoe.

Thinking about money, though… Maybe after the long-awaited night out, Kazuya would be receptive to the idea of lending Kaiji some.  
“So…” Kaiji began, sneaking a sidelong glance at Kazuya.

Why was this so difficult? Kaiji shouldn’t feel ashamed to be asking for a little something to pay the rent with. This bratty bastard farted out money. He could afford it no problem, and Kaiji also didn’t need to feign politeness. What he needed was some cash.

Kaiji coughed, and started again. “About the landlord… did he say anything about my rent?”

Kazuya looked at Kaiji over the rim of his sunglasses. “Ah, yeah!” He scratched his chin, trying to remember. “He said it’s three weeks overdue, or somethin’ like that. Forgot to tell ya. Prolly would’ve thrown you out anyway if ya didn’t pay.”

Kaiji would’ve been angry if he wasn’t so desperate. It was to be his third warning. This time he would really fly out as if he had wings.

Kazuya arched his eyebrows, looking at Kaiji. “Ya did pay, right?”

“Not yet. Ah… could you lend me some?”

The devil-spawn had the gall to burst out laughing at that. It was an ugly laugh and a mean one, and Kaiji felt belittled and humiliated by it. He really, really hated that laugh.

“Alright, alright, I’ll give it to ya.”

Kazuya searched his pockets and dug out a stack of bills, handing it towards Kaiji. His face lighting, Kaiji reached towards the stack, but just as he was about to grab the money, Kazuya pulled it back away again.

“Nuh-uh. Ya ain’t getting anythin’ unless ya give me a good night’s kiss.”

What the hell. Nothing came cheap with this guy. Kaiji raised his eyes at the ugly grin, the pudgy lips, and thought of kissing them. No way in hell did he want to do that.. but he did have to.

Kaiji closed his eyes tight against the repulsion, leaned forward and briefly touched his lips to those of Kazuya’s. Yuck. It had been only the lightest of pecks, but even that much left a sore taste on his lips.

Kazuya, however, was not content with that. He grabbed Kaiji by the waist, and this time the older man did let out a yelp of surprise. Kazuya dragged Kaiji into his arms with a practiced motion, then pressed his tongue to his lips, forcing them open, deepening the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity – but probably had been only a couple of minutes at the most – Kazuya pulled away, still grinning, but his cheeks slightly rosy. Not in a way you would notice unless you stood really close.

“Well, goodnight. I’ll see ya again, Kaiji-chan.”

_We’ll see about that_ , Kaiji thought sourly while wiping his mouth into his sleeve, watching Kazuya’s back as he walked away.

Going inside, the stack of money in his hands and the thought of a month’s freedom from his landlord’s angry inquiries, Kaiji felt a little light-headed with relief. He caught himself thinking that if making money was this easy, perhaps he should go on dates with Kazuya – or people like Kazuya – more often.

Embarrassment snuck on Kaiji, sudden and glaring like the coming of dawn after a night of drinking. Kaiji flopped on his futon, facing the ceiling, feeling like a prostitute. Perhaps he would think about some more… some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shut up Kaiji you know you like it


End file.
